Destroyer
|altername = 破壞者 |type = Sniper rifle |source = Top 50 Decoder |price = $5500 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = / 30 |damageB = / 90 |damageC = / 348 |accuracy = 70% |recoil = 40% |rateoffire = 29% |weightloaded = 18% |knockback = 51% |stun = 26% |zombiez = 6 |magazine = 3 / 30 |fire = Semi-automatic |ammotype = |reloadtime = 3.0 seconds |addon = |system = destroyer |variant = }} Destroyer is a grade weapon in Counter-Strike Online. Overview A special sniper rifle fed with 3 rounds of 20mm Special HE cartridge. The ammunition is loaded with explosives that explodes after hitting a target, causing additional damage. :Details: Bullet explodes a moment after hitting an enemy. Damage: 30 (Normal), 90 (Zombie), 348 (Scenario) Advantages *High damage *High penetration power *Medium accuracy *Has usable laser dot sight *Has lock-on target function *Indicates target's range when scoping *Has explosive ammunition *High knockback power *Short reload time Disadvantages *Expensive *Low rate of fire *High recoil *Heavy weight *Low magazine size *Obtainable through Bingo only Tips ; Overall *When using the scope, the crosshair at center will rotate 90 degrees and turn to red color upon finding a target. It also indicates the range of the target. *There's a mounted laser sight to aid the operator if they are not using the scope, although it will be hard to use the laser sight at longer ranges. *Due to its high recoil, let the recoil settle before firing again. *If possible, aim for the stomach as if the victim survives the initial shot, the detonation will finish them off. ; Zombie Infection *Zombies will be pushed away when fired with this weapon. *Beware of using this weapon in open areas and engaging Light Zombie. *3 bullets with Deadly Shot activating on this weapon is enough to take down a 3500HP zombie. *Due to its low magazine size, pairing with high-magazine-sized secondary weapons is recommended for higher survival chance. ; Zombie Scenario *Unlike Thunderbolt, the lock-on target function also applies for NPCs. *The bullets work nearly similar to a grenade, exploding after being released. Player can use it as an advantage when surrounded by zombies. *Never buy the whole ammo set with this weapon. It costs up to a whopping $20,000! *This weapon can deal up to 18,000 damage to bosses per shot, provided the firepower has been maxed. Comparison to Thunderbolt ; Positive *Cheaper (-$1000) *Lighter (-9%) *Higher reserved ammo (+10) *Lock-on target function works on NPCs *Indicates target's range when scoping *Has laser dot sight *Has explosive ammo ; Neutral *Same damage (100) *Same knockback and stun powers *Has lock-on target function ; Negative *Lower accuracy (-31%) *Higher recoil (+10%) *Lower rate of fire (-71%) *Longer reloading time (+0.5s) Gallery Destroyer= File:Destroyer_viewmodel.png|View model File:Destroyer_worldmodel.png|World model destroyer attackm950.jpg|South Korea poster File:Magnumdrill_poster_korea.jpg|Ditto, in-game File:Destroyerm950setwhk.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Destroyerchinapos.jpg|China poster File:1466498921_incso_20160621_20160622_bannercsoportal.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Destroyer_shell.png|Ammo shell File:Destroyerhud.png|HUD icon Shooting sound File:Counter-Strike Online Chin Trailer - Magnum Drill, Chain Grenade, Destroyer & M950 Attack File:Destroyer Complete Review (Counter-Strike Online) File:CSO Weapon DESTROYER (Powerful Indian Sniper) |-| Plastic Model= File:Destroyerpaint_viewmodel.png|View model File:Destroyerpaint_poster_china.jpg|China poster File:Destroyerpaint_idn.jpg|Indonesia poster Trivia * The words "DESTROYER" can be seen on the scope's body. * This is the fourth weapon in Counter-Strike Online to feature target lock-on function after Thunderbolt, Lightning Rail and VULCANUS-5. * This is the second weapon in Counter-Strike Online that the scope includes a rangefinder, after VULCANUS-5. * This is the second weapon to have a usable laser device after Gilboa Viper. * The unique scope reflection is similar to AWP Elven Ranger. * Unlike other sniper rifles, the area around the scope overlay when used is still visible albeit a little blurred. Category:Sniper rifle Category:Weapons Category:Science fiction weapons Category:Futuristic weapons Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Scoped weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Heavy weapon Category:High damage weapons